


LIBREMENTE AL AMANECER

by tabora



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabora/pseuds/tabora
Summary: ya era hora, por fin.





	LIBREMENTE AL AMANECER

**Author's Note:**

> Esto ha salido en un ratito, es la respuesta a una reto de la página de Face Wincest infinito. #RespuestaWIPC.  
> No esperéis mucho.

LIBREMENTE AL AMANECER  
de Tabora

 

Se da la vuelta en la cama, tratando de encontrar una postura que le permita dormir un rato más. Aunque de todas formas ya casi termina la noche y le gusta estar despierto al amanecer, disfrutar de cómo los primeros rayos de sol ilumina la habitación, su habitación, la de los dos.  
A veces el sol de da de pleno sobre la piel de Dean, y cuando eso sucede, disfruta viendo como la piel oscura empieza a aclararse tomando su verdadero color y como las pecas comienzan a destacar entre la clara piel de las mejillas. Realmente ama esos momentos.  
Ahora mismo está esperando a que eso suceda, pero entonces como si el mismo Dean quisiera fastidiarle la diversión, él se gira en la cama, dejando la espalda y su perfecto trasero a la vista.  
A lo largo de los años han pasado por muchas cosas, peleas, guerras, han luchado juntos y separados, y a lo largo de todo ese tiempo él siempre solo deseó tres cosas, que su amor fuera correspondido, poder dejarlo todo atrás y poder vivir juntos y tranquilos.  
Por eso ahora, que sus tres deseos se han cumplido a veces piensa que su vida actual no es real. Hay días en los que no puede creer que de verdad, el cielo y el infierno estén sellados, que todo por lo que lucharon haya desaparecido. Que puedan tener una vida normal.  
Dean se remueve y casi sin darse cuenta se gira y apoya su cabeza y torso en el cuerpo de su hermano, le encanta tenerle así, rodeado, sintiendo su piel caliente, su respiración pausada, sabiendo que es suyo. Suyo por decisión propia, sabiendo que le ama y de igual forma que él lo hace, sin importarle quien son o la relación que les une realmente.  
La luz empieza a abrirse paso en la habitación, y el comienza a disfrutar del espectáculo, el brillo del pelo, la suave piel de los hombros…Todo lo que ama esta en esa habitación, sobre ese colchón, debajo suya.  
Lleva 37 años amando a ese hombre, y por fin ahora, a la luz del amanecer puede hacerlo libremente.


End file.
